Captive of My Desire
by naninacho
Summary: Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho pada pesta pertamanya di musim perjodohan, seorang kapten kapal yg menawan. Bagaimana kisah tentang mereka? /Yun-Jae!GS/ Remake from Johanna Lindsey's novel/
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Captive of My Desires

Pairing : YunJae! Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong

Rated : T

**Warning : GS! OoC(ofc), typos(s).**

Disclaimer : Ide cerita ini bukan **milik** saya! Ide cerita hanya milik Johanna Lindsey, saya hanya me-**REMAKE** dengan mengubah nama pemeran dalam tokoh, menambah, dan mengurangi isi cerita seperlunya.

.

.

.

**Captive of My Desires**

(Tawanan Cinta di Tengah Lautan)

**JOHANNA LINDSEY**

BAB I

.

.

.

Ia sudah diberi tahu untuk bersembunyi dan tidak keluar. Memang itu jugalah hal pertama yang dipikirkan oleh Kim Jaejoong, setelah mendengar suara yang menariknya ke atas dek dan melihat apa yang menyebabkannya dikeluarkannya perintah itu. Meskipun bukan sang kapten yang memberinya perintah.

Sang Kapten merasa yakin bisa mengalahkan kapal itu. Bahkan, pria itu menertawainya dan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah kapal penyerang, yang sekarang jelas terlihat meskipun dengan mata telanjang. Antusiasme sang Kapten jelas sekali mampu membuat pikirannya lebih tenang. Sampai asisten sang Kapten menariknya menjauh dan mengatakan padanya untuk sembunyi.

Tidak seperti sang Kapten, Kang Daesung tidak terlihat bersemangat menghadapi konfrontasi yang baru saja terjadi. Wajah Daesung sama tidak berdayanya dengan kapal kecil yang telah diturunkan oleh awak kapal mereka, dan sikap pria itu sama sekali tidak lembut saat mendorongnya menaiki tangga.

"Pakailah salah satu peti makanan kosong sebagai tempat bersembunyi. Jika beruntung, para perompak itu tidak akan membuka lebih dari satu peti, dan ketika melihatnya kosong, mereka tidak akan melanjutkan pencarian. Aku juga sudah memperingatkan pelayanmu untuk bersembunyi. Pergi! Dan, jangan pernah meninggalkan tempat persembunyianmu sampai seseorang yang suaranya kau kenali datang menghampirimu."

Kepanikan yang menyerang Daesung mudah menyebar, sikap kasarnya sangat mengejutkan. Lengannya mungkin akan memar dibagian Daesung mencengkramnya erat. Itu adalah perubahan yang sangat drastis dari perlakuan sopan yang diterimanya dari Daesunh saat perjalanan dimulai. Daesung berusia awal tiga puluhan, sementara ia sendiri baru saja lulus sekolah.

Sikapnya yang berbeda, nada suaranya yang lembut, dan perhatiannya yang berlebih kepadanya selama tiga minggu terakhir sejak mereka meninggalkan London, membuatnya berpikir jika Daesung menyukainya lebih dari seharunya.

Jaejoong bergegas menuju ke bagian lambung kapal. Mudah sekali menemukan peti makanan seperti yang tadi dikatakan Daesung, dan nyaris semuanya dalam keadaan kosong karena mereka sudah hampir tiba di tempat tujuan di Karibia. Beberapa hari lagi, mereka bisa berlabuh di pelabuhan St. George di Grenada, tempat terakhir ayahnya diketahui berada dan ia bisa memulai pencariannya di sana.

Choi Siwon bukanlah pria yang dikenalnya dengan sangat baik meskipun semua kenangan yang dimilikinya tentang sang ayah cukup menyenangkan. Dengan meninggalnya sang ibu, hanya tinggal ayahnya-lah satu-satunya keluarga yang saat ini ia miliki. Sang ayah tidak pernah tinggal di rumah bersamanya untuk waktu yang lama.

Sebulan, mungkin beberapa bulan pada waktu tertentu, dan satu tahun, tapi kemudian beberapa tahun berlalu tanpa ada sekali pun kunjungan dari ayahnya. Siwon adalah kapten dari kapal dagang miliknya sendiri, dengan rute perdagangan yang menguntungkan di sepanjang India Barat. Ayahnya selalu mengirimkan uang dan hadiah mahal, tetapi jarang sekali sang ayah membawa semua itu sendiri ke rumah.

Ayahnya telah berusaha membawa keluarganya sedekat mungkin dengan tempatnya bekerja, tapi Kim Kibum, ibu Jaejoong, bahkan tidak bersedia mempertimbangkannya. Inggris telah menjadi kampung halaman ibunya sepanjang hidup. Di inggris, ibunya tidak lagi memiliki keluarga, tapi semua teman-temannya berada di sana, begitu juga dengan semua hal yang dihargai sang ibu, apalagi ibunya tidak pernah menyukai pekerjaan Siwon yang selalu menjelajah lautan.

Meskipun ia mewarisi banyak uang, karena selama ini Kibum selalu cermat dalam mengatur harta warisan keluarganya, Jaejoong tidak akan bisa menyentuh warisan itu sampai ia mencapai usia dua puluh satu tahun. Itu masih lama karena dirinya baru saja berusia delapan belas tahun.

Sementara itu, ia akan berada di bawah perlindungan seorang wali, Pengacara Kibum, William Bates, telah menyebutkan hal itu pada saat pembacaan surat wasiat. Dalam kedudukannya yang teramat besar saat itu, ia sangat terkejut. Pria yang menjadi walinya adalah seorang bajingan dan semua orang tahu itu. rumor yang beredar menyebutkan bahwa pria itu kerap mengejar para pelayan di sekeliling rumahnya. Pria itu juga pernah meremas bokong Jaejoong pada saat pesta kebun.

Ia tidak terima dengan keputusan itu, terlebih ia masih memiliki satu orang tua yang masih hidup. Ia hanya harus menemukannya dan bertekad untuk melakukannya. Meninggalkan semua hal yang menjadi bagian hidupnya dan berlayar melintasi hampir setengah dunia. Namun, pada akhirnya, ia merasa tidak ada pilihan lagi. Setidaknya Jihyo setuju untuk ikut berkelana bersamanya.

Perjalanan itu berlangsung cukup lancar, bahkan lebih baik daripada yang selama ini diperkirakannya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menanyakan alasan kepergiannya. Lagi pula, ia berada di bawah perlindungan sang kapten, paling tidak selama berlayar, dan ia sengaja menyiratkan bahwa ayahnya akan menunggunya ketika mereka berlabuh.

Sekarang, memikirkan ayahnya dan usaha pencariannya membuat rasa takutnya sedikit berkurang. Kakinya sudah sangat lelah karena terlalu lama bergelung di dalam peti.

Dan, ia setengah terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa masih ada kapal yang dipergunakan untuk membajak pada zaman seperti ini. Perompak seharusnya sudah punah. Berlayar di tengah laut Karibia seharusnya sama amannya dengan berjalan-jalan di tengah kota. Dan sekarang, ia melihat dengan kepala matanya sendiri bendara perompak.

Ketakutannya membuat perutnya terasa diremas, sangat tidak nyaman. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika dirinya harus bertemu dengan para perompak dalam misinya menemukan sang ayah. Suasana semakin mencekam. Sangat tidak mungkin untuk menebak siapa yang telah memenangkan pertarungan. Semua ini membuatnya tegang.

Sebentar lagi Jaejoong pasti akan berteriak, ia yakin sekali akan hal itu. bahkan, ia tidak tahu bagaimana sampai saat ini ia bisa menahan dorongan untuk berteriak. Jika mereka telah memenangi pertarungan ini, bukankah seharusnya Daesung sekarang sudah muncul? Kecuali, jika pria itu terluka atau mati.

Namun, bagaimana jika ternyata para perompak itu yang menang? Apa yang biasanya akan dilakukan para perompak dengan kapal yang sudah mereka taklukan? Menenggelamkannya? Menjualnya? Bagaimana dengan para awak kapal dan penumpangnya? Apa mereka semua akan dibunuh? Suara teriakan sudah naik hingga kerongkongannya ketika cahaya masuk ke dalam peti tempatnya sembunyi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Oke, saya mencoba untuk membuat kembali(remake) sebuah novel milik Johanna Lindsey yang berjudul seperti di atas. Sedikit memaksa memang, menggunakan nama **korea** dengan latar **Eropa** dan itu sangat... yah, memaksa.

Saya minta sarannya dari kalian, cerita ini dilanjut atau tidak, dan apa yang perlu saya perbaiki dari fanfict ini. Terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Captive of My Desires

Pairing : YunJae! Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong

Rated : T (M later)

**Warning : GS! OoC(ofc), typos(s).**

Disclaimer : Ide cerita ini bukan **milik** saya! Ide cerita hanya milik Johanna Lindsey, saya hanya me-**REMAKE** dengan mengubah nama pemeran dalam tokoh, menambah, dan mengurangi isi cerita seperlunya.

* * *

untuk kali ini bab 2 dan 3 saya jadikan satu, jadi ceritanya panjang dan cukup membosankan. Dan untuk yang menunggu kapan Yunho muncul, sabar yah mungkin chapter/bab depan udah muncul. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview FF ini, maaf belum bisa membalasnya...

* * *

.

.

.

**Captive of My Desires**

(Tawanan Cinta di Tengah Lautan)

**JOHANNA LINDSEY**

BAB 2

.

.

.

Perompak! Jaejoong mendapatkan bukti tidak tebantahkan bahwa perompak belumlah punah ketika salah satu dari mereka menjambak rambutnya untuk menariknya keluar dari peti tempatnya bersembunyi, menyeretnya ke luar diiringi suara tawa dan teriakan penuh kemenangan. Lalu, ia dilemparkan ke dek dan jatuh tepat di kaki perompak paling jelek di antara mereka semua, kapten mereka.

Pada saat itu, ia merasa sangat takut, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padanya. Namun, ia yakin sekali, apa pun itu pastilah mengerikan. Satu-satunya pikiran yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah segera melompat ke tengah lautan lepas.

Pria yang menunduk unruk melihatnya memiliki rambut cokelat berantakan yang jatuh hingga ke bahu, dan pada bagian atas kepalanya terdapat topi bersudut tiga dengan hiasan bulu yang menggantung koyak, patah di beberapa bagian.

Seolah itu belum cukup aneh, pria itu juga mengenakan mantel satin berwarna oranye terang dan dasi rimpel yang sepertinya berasal dari abad sebelumnya. Pakaian dengan kondisi semacam itu, mungkin juga berusia sama tuanya.

Sebelum ia bisa bangkit dan menyeburkan diri ke lautan lepas, pria itu berkata, "aku Kapten Brilliard, siap melayanimu, Nona." Pria itu berhenti untuk tertawa.

Dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar, ia tidak menjawab, tapi matanya beralih ke tepi kapal.

"Kau bisa menghilangkan ketakutanmu," tambah pria itu. "Kau terlalu berharga untuk dilukai."

"Berharga bagaimana?" Jaejoong berhasil mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu, dan dengan perlahan bangkit berdiri.

"Tentu saja sebagai sandera. Penumpang lebih menguntungkan dibandingkan dengan barang muatan, yang mungkin akan rusak atau membusuk sebelum kami berhasil menjualnya."

Ia mulai merasa sedikit lega, cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti memandang ke arah tepi kapal. "Bagaimana dengan para awak kapal?"

Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Sang Kapten dan para awak kapalnya yang tertangkap juga akan menghasilkan uang tebusan yang cukup besar."

Ia tidak tahu apakah pria itu sengaja berusaha membuatnya lebih tenang atau mungkin pria itu memang suka berbicara. Pria itu berusaha untuk terus mengetengahkan pembahasan tentang uang tebusan yang akan mereka dapatkan dari para tawanan.

Jaejoong menduga mereka akan meminta uang tebusan untuknya dan Margery dari keluarganya. Sang Kapten tidak pernah menanyakan apakah ia memiliki keluarga, pria itu hanya menyimpulkan ia memilikinya. Berarti ia arus mengatakan kepada pria itu siapa yang harus dihubungi dan sepertinya pria itu tidak terburu-buru ingin mengetahui informasi tersebut.

Para pelaut itu diberikan pilihan, bergabung bersama para perompak dan diambil sumpah setia saat itu juga, atau menemani Davi Jones, yang berarti mereka akan dilemparkan ke dasar laut.

Saat berikutnya, masih di hari yang sama, mereka sampai ke pulau yang lain, yang sepertinya juga cukup terpencil. Mereka berlayar melewati air yang sebening kristal di teluk yang luas. Pasa bagian tengahnya terdapat sebuah pulai kecil yang lain. Tapi ketika mereka mendekat ke sana, Jaejoong bisa melihat bahwa itu sama sekali bukan pulau, tapi hutan yang dipenuhi pepohonan besar, banyak di antaranya sudah mati atau kering.

Tempat itu hampir menyerupai sebuah pelabuhan yang kacau balau dan dipenuhi oleh hutan buatan, sengaja didesain untuk menyembunyikan kapal yang berlabuh di sisi yang lain dari kapal-kapal yang melewati wilayah tersebut.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi para perompak itu untuk membuat kapal mereka terlihat sama, sebelum sebuah perahu kecil diturunkan ke perairan dan para tahanan dipindahkan ke sana. Jaejoong menyadari bahwa kapal itu tidak hanya dijadikan sekedar tipuan untuk mencegahkendaraan lain, yang mungkin melewati sekitar tempat itu.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Jaejoong pasa perompak yang membantunya dan Jihyo turun dari perahu dayung. Namun, tampaknya perompak itu tidak merasa perlu untuk menjawabnya dan hanya menunjuk ke arah di depan mereka.

Mereka mulai berjalan kaki. Mereka tidak menunggu sampai semua orang turun dari kapal. Tapi syukurlah, Daesung juga termasuk dalam rombongan pertama yang turun. Itu adalah kesempatan pertama yang ia miliki untuk bisa berbicara dengan Daesung sejak mereka ditangkap.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Daesung dan berjalan disisinya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak ada seorang pun... yang menyentuhmu?"

"Tidak dan aku sungguh baik-baik saja, Daesung."

"Syukurlah. Aku sangat khawatir. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Ia tersenyum meyakinkan Daesung. "Aku adalah tawanan yang akan menghasilkan uang tebusan. Kapten Brilliand sudah menegaskannya kepadaku bahwa aku terlalu berharga untuk dilukai." Ia menunjuk ke arah luka di kening Daesung, "bagaimana kepalamu? Aku melihat kau dipukul hingga pingsan kemarin."

Dengan hati-hati, pria itu menyentuh lukanya, "oh, ini hanya luka goresan yang tidak seberapa."

Namun, Jaejoong bisa melihat dari ringisan Daesung bahwa luka itu terasa sangat sakit. "Dari apa yang aku ketahui dari Sang Kapten, dia juga berencana meminta uang tebusan atas dirimu."

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu," jawab Daesung sambil menghela napas. "Aku tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya,"

"Yah, aku akan berbicara dengan ayahku, jika nanti dia menjemputku," katanya. "Aku yakin dia akan bisa mengatur sesuatu untuk melepaskanmu juga sekalian."

Namun, ia sedikit ragu jika Siwon bisa ditemukan. Apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya dan Daesung jika para perompak itu tidak dapat menemukan ayahnya?

"Kau baik sekali," katanya, kemudian menambahkan dengan lembut, "tapi dengarkan aku, Jaejoong. Kau mungkin sudah diberikan jaminan oleh mereka, tapi mendengar dari apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku mengerti bahwa di tempat yang akan kita tuju, terdapat pula orang-orang seperti mereka. Cara terbaik untuk melalu semua ini adalah membuat dirimu tidak telalu menarik perhatian. Aku tahu semua itu pasti akan sulit, mengingat kau adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, tapi—

"Kumohon, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi," potongnya dengan wajah merona. "aku mengerti kita tidak bisa benar-benar aman sampai semua ini berakhir. Tapi aku akan mencoba untuk terlihat sebiasa mungkin."

Mereka terpisah saat salah satu perompak mendorong Daesung menjauh.

"Begitu mereka menemukan ayahku—

"Jika mereka menemukannya," potong Jihyo. "Karena kita sendiri tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Apa kesempatan lain yang kita punya? Kita memang tidak seharusnya melakukan perjalanan ini. bukankah aku sudah memberimu peringatan bahwa perjalanan ini akan sangar berbahaya?"

"Kau bisa tetap tinggal di rumah," Jaejoong mengingatkan pelayannya. "Tapi seharusnya perjalanan kita tidak berbahaya. Jika sebelumnya ada seseorang yang mengatakan kepadamu, apakah kau percaya bahwa pada zaman seperti ini masih ada perompak yang berkeliaran? Tidak, kau pasti akan mencemooh orang tersebut dan mentertawakannya."

"Itu masalah lain," jawab Jihyo. "Tapi dengarkan aku sebelum kita dipisahkan lagi. Carilah senjata, jenis apa pun dan bawalah selalu senjata itu kemanapun kau pergi. Jika salah satu diantara mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu, kau langsung menyerangnya dengan senjata itu tepat dibagian perut. Kau dengar? Jangan ragu-ragu melakukannya."

"Aku akan mengingat itu."

"Kau gadis yang baik. Jika terjadi sesuatu terhadapmu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan."

Sepertinya Jihyo ingin menangis. Jihyo terlihat leih gelisah dari biasanya. Dan, kegelisahan itu menular. Pada saat itu, tidak ada hal lain yang lebih ingin Jaejoong lakukan daripada menangis di bahu pelayannya, tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengendalikan diri dan memunculkan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa untuk mereka berdua.

**-YJ-**

Lima hari kemudian, sang kapten masih belum menanyakan kepadanya siapa yang harus dihubungi untuk meminta uang tebusan. Ia harus terus merasa khawatir bagaimana harus menjelaskan kepada sang kapten bahwa ayahnya pasti akan membayar berapa pun harga yang diminta.

Para perompak menghabiskan waktu dengan makan, minum, berjudi, bertarung, bergurau, dan saling bertukar cerita. Jaejoong tidur di sebuah kamar kecil yang terletak di bagian belakang gedung tersebut, dan ia diizinkan untuk pergi ke gedung utama setiap hari, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengeluh bahwa ia bosan berada di sana.

Pada hari keenam Jaejoong disandera, ada dua buah kapal lagi yang tiba dan ruang utama menjadi penuh dengan awak yang baru datang. Dan situasi juga menjadi lebih tidak nyaman. Satu atau dua orang kapten menatapnya sangat lama, dengan sangat seksama, membuatnya tidak ragu bahwa mereka berniat menyakitinya.

Salah satu kapten yang bertubuh tinggi dan berotot, usianya mungkin empat puluhan, dirinya pun tidak begitu yakin. Ia mendengar orang-orang memanggilnya TOP. Pria itu tidak jelek, tapi ada kilatan kejam yang terpancar dari matanya sehingga merusak paras tampannya.

Ada aura jahat yang keluar dari pria itu, dan Jaejoong bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang menyadarinya. Mata TOP yang dingin kembali menatap Jaejoong sampai ia nyaris gemetar karena takut akibat tatapan itu.

Mereka sama sekali tidak memperhalus bahasa mereka, ketika ia berada di sekitar, dan mereka senang sekali mengumbar petualangan seksual yang mereka alami. Jadi, ia sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk memahami apa motif si iblis kapten TOP ketika pria itu mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya sehari setelah tiba di pulau itu dan berkata, "aku akan membelimu dari temanku. Setelah itu terserah padaku apa yang akan kulakukan terhadapmu."

Secara insting dia tahu bahwa ia akan mengalami luka serius jika TOP berhasil memilikinya, itu sebabnya ia merasa sangat takut terhadap pria itu. dan yang menambah ketakutannya, ia harus menyaksikan kekejaman TOP menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada awak kapalnya di aula ruangan utama. Sorot matanya saat itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya ragu bahwa pria itu sangat menikmatinya.

TOP tidak sabar menunggu Kapten Brilliard muncul agar ia bisa memulai kesepakatan jual-beli itu. TOP duduk disampingnya di depan meja dan menghantuinya dengan rencana yang akan dilakukan pria itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melihat kearahku, sayang? Para wanita sepertimu dipenuhi oleh harga diri yang terlalu tinggi. Kau tidak akan memilikinya lagi begitu aku selesai berurusan denganmu. Lihat aku!"

Jaejoong tidak menurutinya. Ia menghindari tatapan tajam TOP semenjak kejadian hari pertama itu. "Kumohon, jangan menggangguku. Pergilah."

Pria itu tertawa, "betapa santunya perkataanmu. Begitu sopan. Aku sedang berpikir berapa lama sikap itu akan bertahan setelah aku memilikimu?" TOP mendengar suara tercekat yang tidak bisa ditahan Jaejoong dan menambahkan, "kau sudah melihat apa yang sanggup aku lakukan, tapi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kulit lembutmu itu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengurangi kecantikanmu."

TOP terus mengancam, tapi tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Pria itu berhati-hati untuk tidak melakukannya di depan begitu banyak orang yang menyaksikan di ruangan itu. Sungguh suatu keberuntungan untuknya ketika istri Kapten Brilliard membuatnya tetap sibuk sampai kapten terakhir dari lima orang yang berlayar pulang.

Suatu pagi, pria itu memasuki gedung bersama Kapten Brilliard. Kedua orang itu tertawa keras karena sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh salah satu dari mereka. Pria itu langsung menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong. Pria itu berhenti dan menatapnya, kemudian meletakkan tangan di seputar bahu Brilliard dan menawar untuk membelinya.

TOP tidak berada di sana untuk melawannya, karena pasti itulah yang akan dilakukan olehnya. Namun, TOP masih tidur akibat terlalu bersenang-senang malam sebelumnya. Dan, Kapten Brilliard sepertinya tidak peduli siapa yang membayar tebusannya. Ia melihat Kapten Brilliard mengangkat bahunya sebelum kedua pria itu berjabat tangan dan kapten kelima itu melemparkan sekantong uang kepada Kapten Brilliard.

Jaejoong kaget. Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Baru setelahnya ia tahu bahwa kapten kelima itu adalah seorang perantara. Itu bukan pertama kalinya kapten kelima menebus sandera di pulau tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke keluarga mereka dengan keuntungan yang lebih besar. Kapten kelima sangat ahli dalam kesepakatan semacam itu dan juga dalam penyamaran. Jaejoong hampir tidak mengenalnya—

"Angin apa yang membawamu ke sini, Joongie? Dan dimana ibumu?"

Kapten itu segera membawanya keluar dari gedung tersebut dan menariknya ke jalan yang mengarah ke teluk. Sebagian besar awak kapal kapten tersebut masih melabuhkan kapalnya, tapi dua orang di antaranya yang berpapasan dengan mereka, diminta kembali ke atas kapal tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Ketika Jaejoong berhenti dan mencoba menjelaskan bahwa pelayannya juga harus diselamatkan, salah satu awak kapal sang kapten dikirim kembali untuk menjemput Song Jihyo.

Ia memiliki ribuan pertanyaan untuk kapten tersebut, tapi semua terlupakan saat ia kembali diingatkan tentang kehilangan yang dialaminya. "Mama sudah meninggal, Papa. Itu sebabnya aku datang untuk mencarimu, untuk tinggal denganmu," ujarnya sembari menangis. "Tapi tidak di pulau ini, jika kau tidak keberatan," tambahnya dengan tegas.

.

.

.

Ayah Jaejoong merasa sangat malu pada hari pria itu menyelamatkan putrinya. Selama bertahun-tahun ini, Jaejoong dan ibunya tidak pernah tahu bahwa ayahnya menjalani kehidupan yang penuh petualangan. Choi Siwon adalah seorang perompak. Butuh waktu untuk bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

Beberapa jam setelah mereka berlayar keluar dari pelabuhan, Jaejoong menyadari bahwa laju kapal milik ayahnya mulai melambat. Ia pergi ke dek untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan langsung berhadapan dengan TOP! Kapal pria itu sudah berada sejajar dengan kapal ayahnya. Top mengikuti mereka dari pulau markas para perompak.

Sekarang, pria itu ada di sini, di atas dek kapal _The Crusty Jewel,_ berdiri di sebelah Siwon dan berbicara seolah mereka teman lama. Seharusnya, ia sudah bisa mengira bahwa mereka sudah lama saling mengenal karena masing-masing dari mereka termasuk lima orang kapten yang berbagi markas perompak.

Pandangan mata TOP yang dingin dan penuh hasrat langsung terpaku padanya, membuatnya terdiam membeku di atas dek yang hangat. Ketakutannya muncul kembali. Wajahnya pasti berubah pucat karena ayahnya segera beranjak kesisinya dan meletakan tangan di sekeliling tubuhnya dengan gestur melindungi.

"Kau berlayar pergi dengannya terlalu cepat, kawan. Aku sendiri sudah berencana untuk membelinya," kata TOP.

"Dia tidak untuk dijual," tegas Siwon.

"Tentu saja dia dijual. Kau membayar untuk menebusnya, aku akan membayarmu lebih besar."

"Kau salah mengerti. Dia putriku!" jelas Siwon dengan dingin.

TOP terlihat sangat terkejut. Matanya berulang kali menatap Jaejoong dan Siwon, seolah-olah ingin memastikan apa yang dikatakan Siwon adalah sebuah kebenaran. Dia tahu akan sulit mendapatkan Jaejoong saat ini, tanpa pertempuran diantara mereka sudah dipastikan tidak akan mungkin dia akan mendapatkan Jaejoong.

Pria itu tertawa dan mengeluhkan kesialannya dengan nada suara yang mungkin menurutnya sudah tersengar setulus mungkin. Nada suara TOP sepertinya ingin meyakinkan ayahnya jika ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong sudah tidak mungkin lagi dikejarnya. Tapi Jaejoong tahu bahwa percakapan dengan ayahnya hanyalah sekedar penundaan sementara.

Ia dan ayahnya tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara sampai mereka tiba dirumah ayahnya di St. Kitts, sebuah pulau yang berada di tengah-tengah jalur pelayarannya. Ayahnya memiliki rumah kecil di sana dan terletak di tepi pantai. Rumah ayahnya sangat unik, seperti sebuah pondok bergaya inggris yang sengaja diubah untuk mengakomodasikan iklim panas.

Rumah tersebut dilengkapi dengan kamar-kamar yang terbuka dan jendela besar untuk mengalirkan udara yang berasal dari segala arah. Kamar yang disediakan untuknya jauh lebih besar dibanding miliknya di Inggris. Kamar tersebut dilengkapi balkon yang menyuguhkan pemandangan laut serta pelabuhan di kejauhan sana.

Ruang makan juga memiliki pemandangan langsung ke laut dan makan malam yang disajikan malam itu adalah makanan lokal berupa kepiting yang diisi dengan pisang raja dan tomat berbumbu dan dilengkapi dengan anggur Prancis kualitas terbaik. Jaejoong memiliki firasat jika dirinya akan menyukai tinggal di sini.

Begitu Jihyo pergi tidur dengan masih menampakan wajah masamnya, Siwon mengajak Jaejoong ke pantai untuk berjalan-jalan sehingga ia bisa mengajukan pertanyaan yang selama ini terus terbayang di dalam pikirannya. Ayahnya tidak berusaha mencari pembenaran aras pilihan pekerjaannya, tapi menjelaskan bagaimana sang ayah bisa mendapatkan pekerjaannya tersebut.

"Aku dulu adalah seorang pelaut muda yang bekerja untuk pedagang besar. Suatu hari kami terjebak dalam badai," cerita Siwon padanya. "Hanya ada beberapa diantara kami yang berhasil selamat dari badai. Kami terapung di laut selama beberapa hari sebelum para perompak menemukan kami."

Rasanya ia bisa mengerti, "jadi, Papa merasa berutang budi kepada mereka karena mereka telah menolong Papa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan jika tindakan mereka itu penyelamatan, Joongie. Mereka hanya mengulurkan tangan."

"Jika tidak, mereka pasti akan terus berlayar tanpa henti?" tebaknya.

"Ya, benar. Dan, kami diberikan penawaran, bergabung dengan mereka atau kembali ke laut. Jadi aku memilih untuk bergabung."

"Apakah kejadian itu sebelum atau sesudah Papa bertemu dengan Mama?"

"Sebelum."

"Dan, Mama tidak pernah curiga?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Apa yang Papa lakukan di Inggris saat bertemu Mama?"

Mendengar itu ayahnya menyeringai, "berburu harta karun. Kapten kapal yang pertama aku ikuti membuatku tergila-gila pada perburuan harta karun. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun bagiku untuk mengetahui bahwa keluarga ibumu memiliki potongan terakhir peta harta karun yang aku butuhkan. Aku menikahi ibumu demi memudahkan pencarianku."

"Apa Papa sama sekali tidak mencintai Mama?"

Siwon mengadahkan kepalanya dan menghela napas, "memang awalnya itu adalah tujuanku, mencari potongan peta harta karun. Namun, sebuah perasaan asing mendadak muncul ketika aku menikahinya. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, sama sepertimu. Tapi aku tahu jika dia tidak pernah mencintaiku dan pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali pada kehidupan lamaku."

"Apakah pada akhirnya Papa menemukan potongan peta yang Papa cari?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak," guman ayahnya. "Saat itu aku sudah menyerah untuk mencarinya dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun, sebelum aku pergi kau hadir ditengah-tengah kami. Aku tak pernah menyesali kehadiranmu di dunia ini. kau adalah cahaya yang menerangi hidupku, Joongie, salah satu sumber kebahagiaanku. Aku menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada ibumu, hingga kau sampai membahayakan dirimu untuk datang ke sini dan menemukanku."

Mereka berhenti untuk menatap cahaya rembulan yang terpantul di lautan, ombak bergulung di dekat kaki mereka. Embusan angin hangat menerpa bagian bawah gaunnya. Lengan ayahnya merangkul bahunya untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku juga menyesal kau sampai tertangkap, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal kau ada di sini bersamaku sekarang, Putriku. Memang inilah yang selama ini ku inginkan."

Air mata menggenang di mata Jaejoong saat melingkarkan lengannya sendiri di sekeliling pinggang ayahnya. Akhirnya, ia pulang ke rumah-sebuah rumah yang sebenarnya.

**-YJ-**

Jaejoong merasakan hidup di St. Kitts sangatlah menyenangkan. Setiap pagi, ia terbangun untuk menyongsong hari penuh sinar matahari dan petualangan. Dengan didampingi sang ayah, ia belajar berenang dan melakukannya setiap hari di laut Karibia yang biru dan hangat. Ia sangat menyukai tempat ini meskipun terkadang cuaca panasnya cukup menyengat.

Ia bahkan menyadari bahwa ia suka berlayar dan sekarang sudah cukup sering berlayar bersama ayahnya jika sang ayah tengah melacak petunjuk yang terdapat di salah satu peta harta karunnya. Ia mulai bisa mengerti tentang pilihan hidup yang diambil sang ayah.

Siwon melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dalam melindunginya dari pria-pria brengsek, seperti TOP, meskipun rasa takutnya terhadapan pria itu belum hilang. Dan ia memang pernah melihat pria itu sekali di tengah lautan ketika ia dan ayahnya berburu harta karun. Saat itu, TOP baru saja membajak sebuah kapal dan sebelum pergi, pria itu sempat menghampirinya untuk berbisik diluar jangkauan pendengaran ayahnya, "Jangan berpikir aku sudah melupakanmu. Waktu kita akan segera datang."

Itu mungkin satu-satunya noda hitam dalam pengalaman luar biasa yang dinikmatinya selama tinggal bersama sang ayah di pulau ini. Ia sadar jika semua ini tidak akan bertahan untuk selamanya. Pada akhirnya ia harus menikah. Jaejoong selalu mendambakan memiliki keluarga yang utuh dan harmonis yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sejak kecil.

Mungkin sebentar lagi mimpi itu akan terwujud namun, kenyataannya cerita cintanya bersama Charles Millford harus kandas beberapa waktu yang lalu. Selain karena laki-laki itu harus kembali ke sekolahnya di luar negeri, ayahnya dengan kasar menjelaskan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak bisa dilanjut. Alasan utama penolakkan itu karena keluarga Charles hanya menganggap Siwon sebagai rakyat biasa.

Perasaannya hancur ketika Charles menunjukan sikap dingin kepadanya setelah kejadian itu. Dengan baik ia menyembunyikan perasaannya itu agar sang ayah tak mengetahuinya. Namun, entah bagaimana Siwon berhasil mengetahuinya. Jaejoong bisa menebak dari suasana ayahnya yang tiba-tiba saja muram. Itu bukan khas ayahnya, tapi karena sang ayah tidak menyinggungnya, ia pun enggan untuk mengatakannya.

Suatu hari, ayahnya menyinggung tentang usianya dan Aiden—salah satu awak kapal ayahnya yang paling setia—mendengar lalu berkomentar, "dan dia masih belum menikah?" pada saat itulah Siwon terlihat pucat dan Jaejoong dipanggil ke ruang kerja sang ayah.

"Aku akan mengirimmu kembali ke Inggris," ucap Siwon begitu Jaejoong duduk di depannya. Reaksi yang pria itu dapat dari putrinya tentu saja tatapan kaget dari kedua mata bulat sang putri. Namun, inilah keputusan yang sudah Siwon ambil.

"Tidak!" jawabnya lantang dan tanpa perlu pertimbangan terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab.

Ayahnya tersenyum padanya. Namun, senyumnya tidak seperti biasanya, pancaran matanya terlihat emosi kesedihan di dalamnya dan ayahnya juga tidak berusaha untuk mendebatnya. Ia tahu jika ayahnya selalu ingin membuatnya bahagia, tapi kenapa harus kembali ke Inggris?

Kemudian ayahnya menjelaskan, "kau tahu, aku dan ibumu bukanlah pasangan yang serasi. Dia adalah wanita yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang sementara aku sebaliknya. Tapi tidakkah kau lihat jika dirimu memiliki darah biru yang berasal dari ibumu? Bagaimanapun juga, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan percaya jika kau berada di sini. Aku juga menyadarinya apa akibat yang akan kutimbulkan jika terus mempertahankanmu di sini, melewatkan musim perburuan jodoh di London, pesta besar dan pesta dansa yang biasa dihadiri oleh gadis-gadis dari kalangan atas, termasuk seorang pria sejati yang kelak akan menjadi pendampingmu."

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, "aku tahu, Papa. Tapi aku bahagia di sini bersama Papa."

"Joongie, dengarkan Papa. Jika kau tetap di sini, hanya ada pria itu yang bisa kau pertimbangkan untuk menjadi suamimu, tapi jika kau di Inggris, kau bisa memilih diantara puluhan pria yang mengelilingimu. Dan kau juga harus mengambil warisanmu, mengikuti musim perjodohan yang selalu diinginkan ibumu untukmu."

Ia sadar akan pendapat sang ayah ada benarnya bahwa ia mungkin tidak memiliki pilihan lain. tapi memiliki suami orang Inggris juga berarti ia harus tinggal di Inggris bersama suaminya. Jaejoong benci ketika ia harus membayangkan meninggalkan kehidupannya yang menyenangkan di pulau ini. Di sisi lain jika dirinya cukup beruntung, ia mungkin bisa menemukan orang Inggris yang memiliki jiwa petualang sehingga sang suami bersedia untuk pindah ke Karibia.

"Papa benar," ujarnya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta dan menikah. Namun, bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk ke sana? Sedangkan aku tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa membawaku masuk."

"Jangan khawatir, Joongie. Aku mungkin tidak memiliki teman atau relasi yang banyak dari kalangan atas seperti ibumu, tapi ada seorang teman yang berutang budi padaku dan dia juga berasal dari kalangan atas dan mempunyai relasi dengan orang-orang penting. Namanya adalah Hangeng—Tan Hangeng."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Saya putuskan untuk melanjutkannya. Jadi jika ada "masalah" ditengah-tengah cerita, saya akan mencoba untuk mengatasinya dan tetap melanjutkannya hingga selesai.

Untuk judul aslinya, masih sama ko sama judul FF ini "Captive of My Desire" karangan Johanna Lindsey. Dan untuk bahasa yang dipakai, 90% masih mengikuti bahasa yang ada di dalam novel. Tidak semua nama cast di dalam novel saya rubah, ada beberapa yang saya ambil untuk mendukungnya.

Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian, dari mulai membaca cerita ini dan mengomentarinya ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Captive of My Desires

Pairing : YunJae! Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong

Rated : T (M later)

**Warning : GS! OoC(ofc), typos(s).**

Disclaimer : Ide cerita ini bukan **milik** saya! Ide cerita hanya milik Johanna Lindsey, saya hanya me-**REMAKE** dengan mengubah nama pemeran dalam tokoh, menambah, dan mengurangi isi cerita seperlunya.

.

.

.

**Captive of My Desires**

(Tawanan Cinta di Tengah Lautan)

**JOHANNA LINDSEY**

BAB 3

.

.

.

"Apa menurutmu Yunho akan keberatan?" tanya Tan Heechul pasa suaminya saat tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kau berniat untuk bertanya padanya?" jawab Hangeng.

"Yah, tentu saja."

"Kau tidak menanyakannya padaku?"

Heechul mendengus, "memangnya kau akan mengizinkanku pergi jika sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak, mungkin aku akan memintamu untuk tetap tinggal di rumah."

Heechul mengerjapkan matanya karena terkejut, "benarkah?"

Hangeng mengerang dalam hati. Heechul baru saja keguguran dan sebisa mungkin Hangeng tidak menyinggung hal tersebut. Karena kejadian itu, Hangeng akan menuruti semua keinginan istrinya sekalipun dia masih sulit untuk menerima saudara-saudara laki-laki Heechul dan rencana untuk berlayar dengan salah satu diantara mereka, apalagi Hangeng tidak bisa berlayar dengan kapalnya sendiri, itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan disetujui oleh suaminya.

"Aku sudah setuju, Chulie. Jadi sudah tidak ada bantahan lagi dan dia adalah saudara laki-lakimu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Heechul menggigit bibirnya meskipun ia tidak terlihat khawatir, "sekarang waktu yang tepat, benarkan?" tanyanya, menginginkan sedikit keyakinan. "Yunho sudah berencana berlayar untuk beberapa minggu lagi. Dia tidak mengambil rute ke Karibia seperti biasanya, tapi pulang ke Bridgeport. Aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan berlayar seminggu lebih cepat. Toh, dia memang bermaksud untuk mengunjungiku bukan?"

Hangeng menatap bingung Heechul, "dan kau tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengundurkan hari keberangkatan?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang sudah musim panas, itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bepergian. Aku ingin kita ada di rumah selama musim dingin. Dan hari pernikahan Yonghwa tinggal sebentar lagi, jadi kita akan kembali ke London tanpa tergesa-gesa jika berlayar minggu depan. Sebenarnya aku tidak enak hati memintanya untuk membawaku ke Bridgeport, tapi karena dia berencana kesana..."

"Kau lupa? Dia sangat menyayangi Minnie. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk anak itu dan seperti dirimu, dia pasti akan sangat senang membawa Minnie ke Connecticut."

"Ah, kau benar." Heechul tertawa, "pernikahan Younghwa tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Apa kau sudah tahu dia akan datang untuk malam? Aku juga mengundang Yifan, Zhoumi beserta keluarganya."

Hangeng berdiri dibelakangnya, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping milik istrinya, "sayang, kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali semenjak sarapan pagi tadi. Aku tahu kau pasti gugup, karna kau terus mengulang perkataan yang sama semenjak tadi."

"Aku tidak gugup, Ge. Aku yakin Yunho akan sangat senang ketika aku mengatakan jika aku akan menjadi penumpang kapalnya. Aku akan mengatakannya malam ini."

Hangeng tertawa, "jadi, tidak ada yang salah bukan?"

Heechul mendorong tubuh suaminya untuk menjauh, "aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi." kembali pada pekerjaannya semula, menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Sepertinya Zhoumi sudah datang," Hangeng mengernyitkan matanya ketika mendengar suara bising dari lantai bawah. "Chullie, ingatkan pada putrimu bahwa menjerit bukanlah kebiasaan seorang gadis muda.

Senang melihat reaksi suaminya atas keributan yang dibuat putri mereka dan Ilwoo, Heechul menyeringai pada Hangeng. "Aku rasa itu tidak ada gunanya, kau tahu jika mereka tidak terpisahkan. Jika mereka tidak bertemu beberapa, mereka tidak akan sungkan untuk mengekspresikan kegembiraa saat bertemu."

"Dan membuatkan keributan yang mengguncang dunia itu."

"Yang membuatku ingat sesuatu, Sungmin sangat menantikan perjalanan ini, tapi sepertinya dia belum sadar bahwa itu berarti dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Eunji selama beberapa bulan saat kita pergi."

Hangeng mengerang, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Kau meninggalkan si kembar bersama Regan, tapi sekarang kau menambahkan daftar penumpang? Adikku tidak akan setuju, kau bisa yakin itu."

"Aku yakin dia akan setuju. Lagi pula, kepergian mereka ke Amerika sarat akan pengetahuan, apalagi mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan Inggris."

"Memang apa hubungannya hal itu dengan Zhoumi yang akan kehilangan putri tunggalnya?"

"Kita bisa mengingatkannya bahwa rencana kita membuatnya memiliki waktu untuk berduaan dengan istrinya."

Hangeng menarik Heechul ke dalam pelukannya," dan kapan aku akan memiliki waktu berduaan saja denganmu?"

"Gege menginginkannya?" Wajah Heechul bersemu merah, tangannya terangkat untuk ia lingkarkan diseputar leher sang suami, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Selalu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memikirkan sesuatu, dan kau bisa yakin itu.'

.

.

.

Yunho tengah terburu-buru. Ia baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa kapal saudara laki-lakinya Daehyun, _The Oceanus_, baru saja tiba di dermaga. Akan membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari untuk bisa berlabuh karena ada banyak kapal yang datang ke dermaga tersebut. Namun, itu bukan berarti Daehyun belum sampai ke daratan.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa Daehyun dijadwalkan singgah di Inggris, tapi pemilihan waktunya sangat tepat. Karena keluarga Tan baru saja kembali ke London setelah menghadiri pernikahan Younghwa dan akan berlayar ke Connecticut kurang dari seminggu lagi. Yunho sudah datang ke kapalnya hari ini dan memberitahukan kepada awak kapalnya jika mereka akan berangkat lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan.

Saat ia berjalan menerobos kerumunan di depan kantor pelabuhan, tempat yang ia harapkan bisa bertemu dengan Daehyun, Yunho tidak memperhatikan kesibukan di sekitarnya, dan hanya bisa menghindarinya. Tapi sulit untuk mengabaikan wanita yang nyaris jatuh dihadapannya.

Refleks ia mencengkram lengan wanita itu untuk mencegahnya jatuh. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan wanita itu melaikan pada dua orang pria yang berjalan di belakang wanita tersebut yang bergegas maju begitu melihat wanita itu hampir terjatuh.

"Lepaskan," geram wanita itu padanya dan ia pun melakukannya.

Yunho tidak yakin apakah kedua pria itu datang bersama wanita yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. Karena begitu wanita itu berdiri kembali, mereka kembali mundur. Yunho menoleh ke arah wanita itu untuk melihat mengapa wanita itu tidak menghargai pertolongannya dan sama sekali melupakan pengawalnya.

Mata doe jernih dan dikelilingi oleh bulu mata hitam lentik tampak melotot padanya. Mata itu sangat cantik hingga ia sempat terpaku sejenak sebelum beralih ke bagian tubuh lainnya.

Ia jarang sekali terpaku seperti saat ini. Tampak jelas jika dirinya terpesona dengan wanita tersebut. Wanita ini memiliki bibir merah yang penuh dan menggairahkan walaupun tanpa pewarna bibir.

Rambut hitamnya digelung dengan sanggul yang penuh gaya. Gaun dan topi berwarna biru membalut tubuh rampingnya, cara berpakaiannya layaknya wanita kelas atas dan kulitnya yang coklat cukup mencolok untuk ukuran gadis Inggris. Ia bertaruh jika gadis ini baru saja datang dari wilayah tropis.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya tercengang, bibir merah penuh yang menggairahkan atau karena waita itu melototkan matanya saat ia mencoba menolongnya tadi.

"Apakah aku seharusnya membiarkanmu jatuh tadi, sayang?" tanyanya.

"Maaf?"

"Tadi kau nyaris jatuh," ujarnya mengingatkan. "Ataukah kejadian itu terlewatkan dari pikiranmu? Aku tahu bahwa aku sering kali menimbulkan efek semacam itu pada wanita sehingga mereka cenderung tidak bisa berpikir jernih," tambahnya sambil menyeringai jahil.

Alih-alih wanita itu terpesona, wanita itu malah menarik napas kesal dan menuduh, "kau membuat lenganku kekar, bodoh."

"Benarkah? Coba kulihat."

Wanita itu menarik lenganya menjauh dari jangkauan Yunho, "aku rasa tidak. Jika kau berniat membantu, aku berterima kasih. Tapi lain kali, jangan melakukannya dengan begitu kasar."

Senyum menawannya lenyap, dan menjawab, "tidak akan ada lain kali karena jika kau terjatuh lagi, aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk menolongmu. Bahkan, mungkin saja aku akan membiarkanmu terjatuh. Selamat siang, Nona."

Ia mendengar wanita itu terkesiap karena marah saat ia beranjak pergi. Itu adalah suara yang indah, tapi tidak mampu mengembalikan senyumnya. Wanita tidak tahu terima kasih, pikirnya. Ia begitu kesal sehingga tak sekalipun menoleh kebelakang. Ia hanya berjalan terus melewati pengawal wanita itu.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Nah, Yunho udah muncul nih.

Awal-awal emang ga terlalu menarik, tapi kalo udah mulai ke tengah cerita, konflik-konflik kecil antara peran utama muncul—menurut saya, pengen baca buku itu nyampe selesai hehehe...

* * *

Zhe : Ini bahasanya udah jauh lebih mudah belum? hehe

Phoenix Emperor NippleJae : ini chap selanjutnya ^^ uhm liat nanti aja ya gimana aksi top hehe

R407 : maaf, ini bukan ff translit, ini udah ditranslit sama penerbit indonesia hehe ini udah dilanjut ^^ ne, sama-sama.. emang dari awal aku udah kepikiran buat masukin mereka ^^

Guest : ini lanjutannya, tuh Yunho udah muncul hehe

Yoo : ne, ini dilanjut ^^ aku juga suka karya dia hehe

ifa. : ne, ga apa-apa ^^ iya, makasih ini udah dilanjut

sakuranatsu90 : iya ini ada hubungannya tapi aku belum baca bukunya yg lain ^^


End file.
